wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
January 21, 2019 Monday Night RAW
The January 21, 2019 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on January 21, 2019 at the Chesapeake Energy Arena in Oklahoma City, Oklahoma. Episode summary Lacey Evans and Alexa Bliss declared for the Women’s Royal Rumble Match For the second straight week, “A Moment of Bliss” played host to an appearance from an NXT veteran, though luckily it was neither member of Heavy Machinery this time. The Superstar in question was Lacey Evans, making her most prominent Raw appearance to date at the end of a contentious confrontation between several previously announced contestants in the Women’s Royal Rumble Match. The Lady of NXT made her appearance known after almost the entire Women’s division brawled their way from the stage to the locker room area and stole the thunder from Alexa Bliss herself, who announced her return to in-ring competition by throwing her own hat in the Rumble. Looking down her nose at the “nasty, classless little girls” and “sawed-off, little girly runt” at her side, Evans announced her own entry into the contest, promised victory, and, let’s be honest, not a hair was out of place while she did it. Ronda Rousey & Natalya vs Sasha Banks & Bayley After much consideration, Ronda Rousey would like to clarify: She will not be apologizing to Sasha Banks. Despite the shaky if mutual respect at the outset of their road to the Royal Rumble, a series of escalating confrontations led The Baddest Woman on the Planet to recast The Boss as a resentful also-ran during an interview before the main-event tag team match that pitted Rousey and Natalya against The Boss ‘N’ Hug Connection. Banks retaliated on the mic, saying she earned her title match and claiming that the Raw Women’s Champion has been handed everything since she came to WWE, and The Boss administered as many cheap shots as she could muster once the bell rang. Infuriating The Baddest Woman on the Planet was a bold strategy, but it seemed to pay off. Banks capitalized on Rousey’s relative inexperience and overt aggression to trap her in the Bank Statement, which Natalya quickly broke up. Rousey, who dubbed herself “The Boss’ Boss” in her pre-match tirade, eventually replied by catching Banks in the Armbar, though the four-time Women’s Champion narrowly escaped the hold by rolling to the ropes. Natalya tagged in and administered the Sharpshooter on a depleted Banks, only for Bayley to break the hold and knock Rousey off the apron, teeing up The Boss to trap The Queen of Harts in the Bank Statement, earning her third consecutive tapout with the signature maneuver. Lest anyone think tempers would cool after the match ended, rest assured, they did not. Banks held on to the Statement a beat too long for Rousey’s liking, and champion and challenger went nose-to-nose as Raw went off the air, as Bayley, Natalya and the official struggled to keep them apart. Clearly no one will be apologizing come Sunday, but someone will be sorry. Results * Tag Team Match: Sasha Banks & Bayley defeated Natalya & Ronda Rousey by submission Other on-screen talent * Commentator: Renee Young * Interviewer: Dasha Fuentes Media Category:2019 television episodes Category:RAW episodes Category:Alexa Bliss Category:Alicia Fox Category:Bayley Category:Episodes featuring Dasha Fuentes Category:Ember Moon Category:Lacey Evans Category:Liv Morgan Category:Episodes featuring Mickie James Category:Natalya Category:Nia Jax Category:Nikki Cross Category:Episodes featuring Renee Young Category:Ronda Rousey Category:Ruby Riot Category:Sarah Logan Category:Episodes featuring Sasha Banks Category:Episodes featuring Tamina Snuka Category:WWE television episodes